Water purification apparatus and units for use in laboratories and healthcare facilities are well known. Generally they involve the reduction and/or removal of contaminants and impurities to very low levels. They typically contain a variety of technologies that remove particles, colloids, bacteria, ionic species and organic substances and/or molecules.
Conventionally, water purification apparatus are complete one-piece units, having a fixed point of dispense and all parts or components and controls and operations housed within a single housing. An example is shown in FIG. 1 of our WO03/076342A1.
US 2006/0191829 A1 shows a proposed water dispensing device for dispensing water at a location remote from a water purification unit, including a dispensing gun and a support structure for the dispensing gun. The water dispensing device is equipped with a flow control valve operative for selectively directing a stream of water from the manifold in the main purification unit to the dispensing gun. The support structure can include a user interface and display. US 2008/00078723 A1 discloses wireless methods for dispensing water supplied by a main purification unit to a remote dispensing device.